Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Anything that has this '(?)' after it has been talked about by the Devs but has yet to be confirmed. Planned Additions Warframes *Excalibur Umbra (2018) Devstream 101 - 54:21 Steve Sinclair Periscope 3/20/2018 - 4:14 *Unnamed upcoming Warframe (to be revealed in Devstream 112) Enemies *Sentient **Support sentient will revive the destroyed ones PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45 **Flying Eidolon (for Venus landscape) Devstream 100 - 51:10 *Three new Corpus enemies Devstream 105 - 45:10 *Corpus spider-themed proxies (for Venus landscape) Devstream 90 - 30:42 *Bosses **Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25TennoLive 2016 - 39:28Devstream 97 - 41:52 **Boss-themed enemies Devstream 79 - 49:40 **Grineer walking tank field-boss for PoE. Weapons *Sentient Arm Weapon PAX East Panel - 17:45Devstream 101 - 44:24 *Lunaro Arcata (as a PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06Devstream 78 - 59:17 *Two Handed Katana Devstream 104 - 30:17 *Dual wielding Nikana Devstream 81 - 1:02:31 *Grineer two-handed saw TennoCon2017, Art Panel - 23:48Devstream 101 - 50:38 *Orokin Sword of Ballas Devstream 105 - 34:35 Companions *MOA companion TennoLive 2016 - 36:18 *More Kavat/Kubrow breeds Devstream 82 - 19:47 Gameplay *Additional Quests **Excalibur Umbra Quest (The Sacrifice) Devstream 79 - 59:38The Sacrifice Teaser *Damage 3.0 Devstream 80 - 25:05Twitter - Steve Sinclair (20 Feb 2016)Devstream 101 - 20:43 **Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" **Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance ** rework Devstream 97 - 39:10 *Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 *Bleedout rework Devstream 70 - 21:33 *Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 **Tileset lighting revisit TennoCon 2016 Art Panel - 44:10 **Sentient Outpost TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 15:51 **New Landscapes ***Venus Landscape Devstream 103 - 33:00 ****Land-based vehicle for Venus *Dojo music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 *Orokin hacking puzzle Devstream 75 - 17:45 *"Kingpin" missions Devstream 80 - 22:33PAX Aus 2016 Panel - 58:15 **Provides Clan or Alliance-based rewards Steve Sinclair Periscope @ 23:35 *Daily mission builder Devstream 81 - 33:12 *Shared squad ship Defense (?) TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 13:13 *Removal of keys from Derelicts and dispersion of them through System.Reddit AMA *Option to choose Daily Tribute milestone rewards ahead of time Devstream 100 43:50 *Relay rebuilding event **Multi-staged. Influence over appearances of relays. *New Peculiar Mods *Sanctuary Onslaught changes Cosmetics *Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel **Zephyr Devstream 67 - 26:25Devstream 79 - 30:16 **Vauban Devstream 109 - 9:10 **Nezha Devstream 105 - 40:49 **Nidus Devstream 110 - 13:18 *Cloth Physics Mesh (Rig) updates for Volt Devstream 79 - 47:52Devstream 82 - 54:55 *"Proto" Skins for Weapons Devstream 97 - 28:40 *More animations for operators: idle sets/pet interactions/melees. Devstream 100 - 16:34 *Operators' hair quality upgrade. Devstream 105 - 17:55 **New hairstyles. *Syndicate sets of decorations for Dojos and Orbiter. Other *Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 *Syndicate Standing additions **Weekly Hitman-style syndicate missions Devstream 80 - 21:12 *Fixing items on the Bourbon List *Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 *High Dynamic Range (HDR) console support Devstream 80 - 17:45 *Environmental graphic overhaul Devstream 81 - 28:42 *Kavat Genetic Code droprate buff(?) Devstream 81 - 1:01:08 *Sortie reward rework / balance Devstream 97 - 53:33 *Fine-tuned matchmaking Devstream 101 - 13:23 *Sound rework on melee weapons.Devstream 102 - 58:23 *UI Remaster Twitter - Steve Sinclair (To be released with The Sacrifice (?)) References Category:Browse